hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimgar
Grimgar (グリムガル, Gurimugaru) is the name of the high fantasy location set in Hai to Gensō no Grimgar. It is unknown to many whether Grimgar is the name of an island, continent, or the entire world. History Era of the Undying Empire Geography Tenryuu Mountain Range * Is the border between the Kingdom of Arabakia and the frontier. Thousand Valley The Quickwind Plains The Wonder Hole * Also known as the Hole of Mysteries and the Hole of Surprises. It is a gigantic tunnel located 1.5 miles north of Lonesome Field Outpost. * Contains an entrance to the Dusk Realm. Mount Grief Organizations Frontier Army Crimson Moon Volunteer Army Yorozu Bank Guilds Nations Kingdom of Aravakia Kingdom of Ishmael Kingdom of Nananka Writing See main article: Runes (Alphabet) '' Politics Religion '''Lumiaris' (ルミアリス, Rumiarisu) * God of Light * Worshiped by Priests and Paladins Eldritch (エルリヒ, Erurihi) * The White Goddess * Described as a giant wolf * Worshiped by Hunters Skulheill (スカルヘル, Sukaruheru) * Dark God and Ruler of Death * Worshiped by Dread Knights Inhabitants Humans See main article: Inhabitants of Grimgar '' Wild Life Pit Rat * These rats are the size of cats and are speedy with extremely tough hair that acts like armor. Considered similar to porcupines. They can curl up into a ball and roll away at a surprising speed. There are many subspecies of pit rat. While they are omnivores they prefer meat and will even target larger animals for food. Unfortunately, pit rat meat is not tasty and their pelts are of practically useless. They are considered vermin. Horned Mane Dog * Similar to wolves as they hunt in packs at night. They also don't generally attack humans. Horse-Dragons * Wildlife that is sold by merchants at the Lonesome Field Outpost. Deer-Horses * Wildlife that is sold by merchants at the Lonesome Field Outpost. Melruks * Large pseudo-chickens that can jump high and have limited flight capability. They also possess a strong kick with their large, scaled talon feet. They can be around the entrance of the Wonder Hole. Are often preyed upon the demi-humans residing in the first barrier of the Wonder Hole. Muryans * Are ant-like non-humanoids that inhabit the Wonder Hole. They build nests throughout Wonder Hole. They are larger than humans, grape in color, are solidly built, and have small heads. Depending on the type of muryan some have a pair of hands in addition to the three pair of legs. Muryans do not mess with the demi-humans and the demi-humans do not mess with the muryans. Ustrels cause muryans to flee on site. The muryans differ in size and shape depending on their caste: worker, soldier, samurai, stallion, and queen. They seem to be somewhat vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic. * '''Workers' are small, harmless, and considered worthless. They build and maintain the nests. * Stallions breed with the queen but nothing else is known about them. * Queens lay the eggs that turn into workers, soldiers, samurai, and stallions. Not much is known about them. * Soldiers primarily deal with external threats to the nest. They possess two blade-like arms and can take a fair amount of damage. Soldiers tend to gather around the samurai caste when in combat and will call other soldiers for reinforcements. Soldier's are vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic as the '''Lightning '''spell can kill one with a single hit. Some soldiers have a greenish gold exoskeleton which can be sold for money. * '''Samurai '''are vicious muryan that dual wield black blade-like weapons in their dexterous hands. They are quite adept at dual wielding. Soldiers tend to gather around as support for samurai in combat. Unlike soldiers, the samurai are not as vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic as getting hit with a '''Lightning '''spell only knocks them back a step. The blades that a samurai wield are not made of metal but something that is extremely hard yet looks like porcelain. The blades are worth decent money as they can be smelted down and combined with other metals to create high quality alloys. Trivia Category:Worlds